


Apple Pie Seduction

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: The Rebel King, The Trash Prince, and the Princess [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apples, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crackling Fire prompts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Assault, Polyamory, Seduction, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Witch Curses, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: John Murphy and Clarke Griffin are traveling when their car breaks down in the sleepy town of Arkadia. They talk about skipping town but a chance meeting changes everything.





	1. I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
> **Crackling Fire Prompts **:  
18: Supernatural Creature  
11:orange red, yellow  
5: Thunderstorm  
8:Put a Spell on You  
9: Football games  
12: Baked goods -  
15:Farmer’s Market  
10: Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A succubus and an incubus walk into a bar.

It starts, like most stories do, with a long car ride along a long empty stretch of road.  
The sun in just beginning to set and there is hardly any traffic.  
Just the way he likes it.  
The radio is turned onto a country station, the soft crooning lyrics filling the car.  
His fingertips tap the wheel alongside the beat of the song.  
In the passenger seat, he can make out the faint sound of a pencil scratching the paper. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the red nails of his companion as their head is bent over a sketchpad. 

John Murphy turns to look at the blonde woman next to him and he lets himself take her in.  
She’s gorgeous, dressed in a simple pair of tight dark wash jeans and a red lingerie top and with a yellow sweater thrown over it to make it appropriate. Her blonde curls are long and they look like someone has run their hands through them. She had a tight ponytail today and he wants to desperately reach over and tug.  
But he doesn't want to stat something he can’t finish.  
Her long legs are on the dashboard, red heels shining.  
She turns to look at him, feeling his eyes on her and her pencil stops.  
Her blood-red lips form a smirk as if she can sense his thoughts.  
“See something you like John Murphy?”  
He looks her up and down and when their eyes meet something passes between them.  
She licks her lips and he turns back to the road.  
She pouts and he chuckles. 

“Hungry?”  
He asks, speeding the car up, knowing the answer to his question.  
“Starving.”  


One of her hands' fiddles with her necklace around her neck, the dark blue stone glittering. It’s almost pitch black.  
He reaches for her other hand and raises it to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.  
Her thumb gently traces his jaw until they reach his lips.  
He turns to look at her again and he sees how dark the stone is.  
Their eyes meet and he parts his lips and bites down on her thumb softly when it enters his mouth.  
She lets out a soft moan, eyes dark. 

* * *

When they get to the nearest town, passing the sign that says _Welcome to Bowie (population 212) _, night has fallen and the two exchange a grin.  
She wordless switches the radio to something edgier, darker.  
The pounding music fills the car, filling the air with anticipation of what is to come.  
The town is empty for a Tuesday evening but it doesn’t worry them.  
They won’t have any trouble finding what they are looking for. 

Murphy drives to the nearest bar at the edge of town and he parks the car in a dark corner.  
They have nothing to fear from the dark.  
He gets out of the car, slipping on his black leather jacket as his blonde companion checks her lipstick in the mirror. By the time she’s done, he’s opening the car door for her.  
She steps out and removes her sweater, revealing pale soft skin offset by the blood-red top that matches her shoes, lips, and nails.  
Murphy can't help himself and he backs her up against the car, caging her in, his hands tightening on her hips and her arms wrap around shoulders, playing with the collar of his jacket.  
He kisses her hard, wanting nothing more than smear her lipstick, to test and see if the lipstick is really as smudge-proof as the label claims. (It is.)  
She kisses him back with just as much ferociously.  
It makes him smile, she looks so gentle but she's just as a creature of the night as he is.  
He pulls away and buries his head into her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her apple-scented shampoo and lotion.  
She smells like delicious. 

He nips at her neck and one of his hands creep up from her hips to her ponytail and he gives it a light tug and she throws her head back, a soft moan coming out of her mouth.  
She pushes him back a little and her lets go of her hair. She places a hand on his chest where his heart is pounding and whispers.  
“Eager aren’t we?”  
He kisses her quickly and then holds out an arm to he which she takes.  
“Can you blame me Clarke? I’m starving.”  
She lets out a soft giggle.  
“May the best monster win.”  
And with that, they enter the bar.

* * *

_When you came in the air went out_  
_And every shadow filled up with doubt_  
_I don't know who you think you are_  
_But before the night is through_  
_I wanna do bad things with you _  
_ ** Bad Things- Jace Everett ** _

* * *

As always all eyes turn toward them and Clarke can't help but wonder what people think when she and Murphy enter the room.  
Are they aware of who they are- what they are?  
Are they aware of the danger they possess?

They sit at the bar and the bartender is tall with several piercings on their ear, long hair gathered into a ponytail that could rival hers.  
Clarke thinks about the girl would sound like if she were to pull her hair.  
Would she cry out?  
Would she moan? 

Murphy can tell that Clarke is lost in her mind and orders two shots of whiskey and two beers giving the girl a smile.  
She's pretty and all the piercings give her a bit of the edge but he's looking for something a bit more fun.

That's when he sees her.  
She's sitting at a booth looking uncomfortable as the group of boys by the pool table holler and the girls across from her giggle.  
She's in a simple white shirt, all the buttons on her shirt done with a pink skirt and dainty black flats.  
She's pure.  
A good girl on the wrong side of the town at the right bar. 

The bartender slides them their drinks and Clarke gives her a smile and reaches over to catch the girl's hand.  
The girl still and Murphy watch Clarke get to work, her voice husky.  
"What's your name?"  
"Rosa."  
"Rosa." Clarke repeats letting it slide off her tongue and Murphy watches Rosa swallow hard.  
"L-let me get you a menu."  
She scurries off, cheeks red and Clarke laughs.  
"Do you think that if I ask her if she's on the menu she will explode?"  
Murphy shakes his head, hands tugging on the edge of her curls.  
"Here I was thinking she would have more bite."  
Clarke shrugs and one of the straps slide downs her shoulder and Murphy (and well as does half the bar) follows it down.  
"Looks can be deceiving."  
He holds up his shot and they clink their glasses before they toss them back. 

He doesn't respond because Rosa comes back with menus and what appears to be a spine.  
She looks Clarke in the eyes as their finger brush.

They order burgers and fries and then they turn to survey the rest of the bar, while they wait.  
Clarke rests her arm on the back of her chair, legs crossed but her foot swinging.  
She's the picture-perfect of bored and dangerous.  
She has her eye on Rosa but she knows to always keep her options over.  
She eyes one of the boys playing darts.  
He looks too young to be at the bar, maybe nineteen and she knows that she should stay away from.  
He is eager, and she knows he would be willing but he wouldn't satisfy her appetite.  
But he would make a good appetizer.  
He turns to look at her and she gives him a smile and he nearly drops his darts.  
She laughs, head thrown back and all eyes are on the laughing blonde girl.  
She gets up from her seat and walks over to the boys.  
"May I?"  
He hands her the darts and the boys all look at her silently.  
She takes aim.

* * *

Murphy gestures for Rosa to come and he points to the girl from earlier.  
"Give her a drink."  
Rosa blinks and looks at him warily.  
"She doesn't drink."  
He gives her a smile and reaches to touch her hand.  
"She will drink this one."  
He watches Rosa relax and then she goes to make a drink.  
Murphy watches the table as Rosa hands the girl her drink and her mouth drops in surprise.  
Her friends look at him and giggle but he can sense their jealously.  
The girl blushes when he winks at her and he smirks as she rises to her feet, the drink in her hand.  
"I'm sorry sir. I don't drink."  
Her voice is soft and she places the drink in front of him, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.  
"I know."  
"They why order me a drink?"  
He leans in.  
"You look like you could use some saving. He gestures to the table.  
"Bad date?"  
She bites her lip.  
"My date is from here and wanted to bring me home to meet everyone. Isn't going so well."  
He pats the seat.  
"Why don't you tell me about it?"  
She hesitates and casts a look at the girls who are all whispering.  
She sits and crosses her ankles.

* * *

Clarke leads the boy to the bathroom stall.  
His name is Billy and he's nineteen, the youngest in his family.  
She pulls him into a stall and pushes him against the wall and kisses him.  
He kisses her back and its sloppy and she wonders if he's a virgin.  
The idea excites her.  
His hands roam over her back under her shirt and she pushes her chest against him. He freezes when he feels her and she giggles. She takes one of his hands places it over her breast.  
Her hand reaches for his belt buckles as he squeezes her and she kisses his neck, sucking.  
She pulls away and he lets out a soft moan.  
She winks at him and then drops to her knees and his eyes widen.  
A few seconds later his head hits the wall.

* * *

Murphy sees the boy that Clarke was eyeing earlier stumble out of the bathroom.  
He looks dazed but satisfied.  
He collapses into a chair near his friends and Murphy has no doubt that his experience with Clarke will be one of his favorites, if not the best memory he has.  
His phone chimes and it's from Clarke.

_ He was a snack. _

He turns back to the girl, Claire. She's twenty, daughter of a pastor, in town to meet her dick of a boyfriend's friends.  
"Sorry that was my step-sister."  
He touches the back of her hand.  
"Can I be frank? Look, Claire. You are exquisite. Men should be falling at your feet. Your boyfriend doesn't know a good thing nor does it seem like he appreciates you."  
"He's not a bad guy."  
Murphy brushes a strand of hair from her face and her eyelashes flutter, cheeks pink.  
"But he's not a good guy either. When was the last time he did something for you? When was the last time he got you flowers? When was the last time he went down on you?"  
She chokes on a french fry and that answers on his question.  


He places a hand on her leg and she freezes.  
"He has never?"  
She shakes her head silently.  
"Oh, Claire. That's horrible. You need a man. Someone to treat you right, treat you like the goddess you are."  
He squeezes her leg and she shifts a little letting her legs fall apart and her skirt flutters.  
Murphy catches Clarke's eyes at the other end of the bar and she smirks.  
She turns back to Rosa, tugging on one of her curls, leaning forward to engage the girl in conversation.  


He moves a finger, brushing it against her thigh as he presses his shoulder against her.  
"You need someone who will take care of you. Put you first."  
He moves his thumb and presses rubs it over her and she lets out a breathy "oh".  
She peeks over his shoulder to find her boyfriend flirting with two other girls.  
"Let me take care of you."  
His finger moves up, closer to her center.  
She nods, not caring they are in a bar.  
"Please."  
Her voice is needy and Murphy grins.  
He moves his finger slowly as he whispers everything he wants to do her.  
He can tell she is close so he stops and she lets out a little whimper.  
"Wanna get out of here?"  


She nods and he catches Clarke's eyes and she blows him a kiss.  
He wraps an arm around Claire's waist and leads her out the door.  


He can hear someone calling them and they turn to see the boyfriend.  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
Claire's eyes are dazed and Murphy can tell how wet she is, how desperate she is.  
He leans in to whisper into her ear and she looks at her boyfriend right in the eyes.  
"I'm going to get fucked by a real man. Consider yourself dumped."  
Her ex-boyfriend is in shocked and he can hear the hoots and hollers from the bar and he follows her to her truck.  


He opens the door for her and slides into the driver seat after she hands him the keys.  
His phone vibrates and it's Clarke telling him she got him a room at a motel.  
He tugs Claire close to him, one hand on the wheel, the other on her leg, running up and down her wet panties.  


* * *

Clarke shoves the girl onto the bed and straddles her, as she takes off her shirt.  
Rosa looks up at her, eyes wide, lips swollen.  
Clarke runs a finger up and down the girl's bare chest and she leans over to kiss her.  
She tugs the girl up and pulls on her ponytail hard, the way she had imagined earlier.  
Rosa lets out a loud moan and Clarke kisses her way down to the girl's legs.  
Rosa drops back down to the bed as Clarke works on removing her pants.  
A few minutes later, she is crying out in Spanish, knuckles white as she clutches the sheets.

* * *

Murphy is right when he thinks that she's the one.  
She's everything he likes in a good girl like her.  
Desperate, needy.  
She cries out as he eats her out and makes her cum twice, legs vibrating, tears leaking out of her eyes.  
She scratches his backs as he thrust into her, her voice crying out.  
"Harder, Harder."  
She's so small, so pale and he loves the marks he leaves on her.  
When she wakes up in the morning, she will have a reminder of her good night.  
But his favorite thing about her is how when he bends her over the bed, she cries out.  
"Oh god. Oh my god. Fuck."  
He spreads her legs wider and she falls face forward into the bed, whimpering.  


Clarke throws her head back as Rosa looks up at her.  
The girl's nose is wet and her eyes are dark.  
Clarke has one hand in Rosa's ponytail and she pushes the girl back to work, the other hand she is using to tease herself.  
When she feels close, she opens her eyes and she pulls.  
Rosa cries out as she comes from the vibrator in between her legs.  


Murphy grips her hips as Claire bounces over him, her hand bracing herself on the wall.  
He moves his head forward and nibbles on her breast as she moans.  
She has her other hand in between her legs and he feels the familiar sensation.  
He lets go of her breast and he pulls.  
She collapses into his chest and he runs a hand through her hair.  
"Such a good girl."  


* * *

Clarke is sitting on the hood of the car, her blonde hair loose around her shoulders.  
She is more relaxed and her necklace is now a bright blue, that matches her eyes.  
She grabs his hand and smiles when she sees the bright green stone in his ring.  
"Did you have fun?"  
Clarke thinks about Rosa and about how the girl will wake up to find breakfast waiting for her as well as a note praising her.  
She nods and goes to the trunk and removes her red top replacing it with a blue crop top.  
She slides into the front seat and slips on her sweater and her sunglasses as Murphy opens up the sunroof.

She turns on the radio and turns in to a pop station and Murphy groans as Clarke begins to bounce in her seats but he smiles.  
As they drive out of town, he passes the motel and he smiles when he thinks about Claire.  
She will be waking up to find that he left her breakfast and that he had brought her a bottle of bottle bath and gave her the name of a sex store nearby along with the reminder that she is a goddess and should be treated as such.

They pass the sign that says _ Now Leaving Bowie. Come Back Soon. _


	2. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began

It all started when Murphy is eleven and his mother tries to sell him for drugs after his father died, six months ago. The man is lying over him, tugging his pants as he struggles, kicking his feet and Murphy feels this strange pull and then the man collapses over him, dead.  
He screams, his arms trying to push the man away from him and once he gets him off, he rushes to the bathroom throws up.  
It’s ruled a freak accident.  
His mother never tries to sell him again.

* * *

When he is fifteen he gets to second base with head cheerleader Bree. They are making out in the backseat of her car during their sixth period, his hands wandering under her skirt as she rocks back and forth when he feels the strange pull again.  
He tries to stop it but he can’t.  
She doesn't die.  
One minute Bree is on his lap and then the next minute her head is falling back and he feels so good.  
He feels full, satisfied, relaxed.  
Then he realizes that she is unconscious and he shoves her of him in a panic.  
He doesn’t know what to do and a part of him wanted to run but he doesn’t.  
When she wakes up he tells her she had fainted and she goes home to eat a whole pizza embarrassed.  
(But when her friends ask her about the sophomore John Murphy she lies and tells everyone (especially her ex-boyfriend who was listening in) that Murphy was so good, that she had to catch her breath. This makes him very popular in his next few years.)  
Murphy, meanwhile, goes home and he works himself into a panic.  
He doesn't know what is wrong with him.  
But he knows that he's different from the others.  
They never had someone pass out on him.

* * *

And for the first time, Google isn’t much help.  
He actually has to go through three pages to find something promising.  
But what he reads makes him uneasy.  
Incubus  
He tries to put it out of his mind but he can’t.  
It rattles around and before he knows it, he has spent all weekend researching and then on Monday after school he heads to the library and takes out every book he can get on the supernatural.  
He has more questions than answers so he takes three buses on a Saturday morning to head to the University of Polis. 

He doesn't take into account the fact that he needs a student ID to access the library on the weekend.  
So he stands up straight and smiles at the girl as he tries to sweet-talk the girl working the front desk into letting him in, he feels a strange pull, a bit like the one with Bree but softer.  
It shocks him and he places a hand on the desks and that's when his finger brush her and that's when he feels it, it's a stronger pull.  
He bites his lip, knowing what the pull was.  
Lust.  
He looks at the girl, her face is pink and she has an open book in front of her.  
The library is mostly empty and he realizes that it’s the perfect time to have some fun.  
He read that incubus can manipulate or seduce someone to get them to agree to things.  
He knows it a long shot but he's desperate.  
So he moves his hand until his hand is covering hers and looks her in the eye.  
“Can’t you make an exception? I forgot my ID.”  
She licks her lips and he’s sure he is about to get in when a hand lands on his shoulder.  
“My office now.”  
He turns to see a tall man looking down at him and Murphy knows that he had no choice but to follow him.

He follows the man into this building and he’s surprised to see a short blond girl about the same age, if not a year or two younger sitting at the desk sketching in a notepad  
She looks up when she sees them and Murphy is stunned by how pretty her blue eyes are.  
She smiles at him.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
The man grabs his wallet.  
“Clarke honey. Go grab some food from the vending machine.”  
The girl grabs the money and as she brushes past him he catches the scent of apples and he feels warm.

“Take a seat Mr...”  
“Murphy sir. John Murphy.”  
“Take a seat Mr.Murphy.”  
He sits and folds his hand over his legs trying and failing to keep them from bouncing.  
Mr. Griffin looks at the young man in front of him he takes in the boy's nervousness when the boy meets his eyes and he feels a wave of pity for him.  
Poor boy no idea what he’s in for.

He clears his throat  
"Professor Jake Griffin."  
He holds out a hand and Murphy takes, it shaking it.  
"Do you know why I called you in here?"  
“You called me in here because you saw me trying to sneak into the library without an ID.”  
Jake laughs, “I wish that was the reason why I called you here.  
Jake takes a breath and Murphy shifts in his seat.  
“How familiar are you with the supernatural?”  
Murphy is quiet, he’s not really sure what to tell this man or if he can even trust him.  
But his eyes and the smell of apples hit him again and Murphy feel safe, it reminds him of Thanksgiving with his father and his dad would always insist on having some kind of apple pie.  
He feels a wave of sadness hit him, if his dad was alive, he’s not sure his dad would know what to do but he knows his dad would help him figure it out.  


Murphy looks at the man.  
“ I’ve done some research and Professor Griffin what can you tell me about incubus and succubus?”  
Jake takes a deep breath, his suspicions confirmed.  
“ I know a lot more than I wish I did.”  
He stands up and goes to his library and pulls out a couple of books.  
“These are some starting books that are good. They’re good for people who aren’t quite normal, who aren’t human.”  
Murphy chuckles.  
“I thought this was some kind of weird dream. I didn’t think this was real or that I'm a monster.”  
Jake snapped his head up quickly. “No no you are not a monster, listen to me, Mr. Murphy, you were not a monster.”  
Murphy looks up at him and meets his eyes.  
“I killed a man, Professor.”  
Jake closes his eyes  
“How old were you?”  
“ I was eleven.”  


Jake opens his eyes and he reaches for Murphy’s hands. "Look at me Mr. Murphy, you are not a monster. You were just a child, you didn’t know any better, but it’s not your fault, it is not your fault, you will learn. I will teach you how to control it, you’ll be able to live a normal life. OK, Murphy ?“  
"Why do you care so much?”  
Jake Griffin's eyes flicker to the door behind them  
“My daughter Clarke, she- she’s a succubus or she will be one, the signs are there. I’ve been studying enough about this to know them when I see them. "How old is she? "She’s thirteen, she doesn’t know.”  
Murphy feels a wave of pity for the girl. But he is also jealous that she has a father who cares so much about her.  
“When are you going to tell her?”  
Jake runs a hand through his hair, sighing.  
“High school, I have to teach her proper control otherwise it could be dangerous.”  
Murphy thinks about the man he killed and about Bree passing out.  
“When can we start?”  
Jake Griffin smiles.  
“How about now?”  
He taps the books.  
“Read these and come back with any questions.”  
Murphy packs up the books carefully and as he brushes past Clarke who is coming in with a snack, their arms brush, he smells the apples again and he feels a warm pull.  
It’s different from the one he experienced with Bree.  


When he gets home, his mother tells him that she's expecting company.  
He makes himself a snack and grabs some waterbottles  
He then locks himself in his room and shoves a chair under the door.  
He devours the two books with a fervor.  
He goes as far as finding an empty notebook to take notes.  
He has never applied himself like this before.  
This is differnet  
He doesn't want to hurt anyone again. 

* * *

He heads over to the college on Wednesday after school and finds out that Jake is teaching a class and he feels embarrassed as the man apologizes to him, packing up to head to class.  
But then Jake tells him to sit in.  
And Murphy isn’t sure what to do.  
He hasn’t had any adults pay him attention some his father died.  
Jake ushers him to into the classroom and he slips into a seat in the back.

It’s an intro to psychology class and he’s intrigued.  
He finds himself taking notes in his notebook because of how interesting the subject is.  
But as he watches everyone laugh at Professor Griffin's jokes, he wonders if it’s less about the subject and more about the professor. 

Murphy notices a tall boy sitting in the middle of the classroom surrounded by a bunch of girls. He is taking notes intentive, raising his hand to ask questions. 

He has long hair gathered into a ponytail and he’s dressed in a tight T-shirt. He’s big, broad-shouldered. He looks to be about in his late twenties.  
When class is over Murphy lingers and he watches as Professor Griffin speaks to the boy from earlier.  
The boy nods and they turn toward him, Murphy looks down at his notebook.  
They wait until the class is gone before the two append him.  
“My office boys?”  
Murphy wants to bolt but instead, he swallows his fear and walks ahead of them.  
When they get to the office, Professor Griffin hands him a mug and when he takes a sip, he shivers as the hot chocolate hits him, warming him up.

“John Murphy, this is Roan Azgeda. I believe he can be of some help.”  
Roan turns to him and Murphy swallows as the man tower over him.  
He holds up a hand to him and Murphy hisses when their hands meet.  
Roan's hand is cold.  
“Sorry I tend to run colder than most people.”  
He flashes him a smile and that’s when Murphy sees them.  
Fangs.  
His heart starts to pound and he sinks into a chair and Jake grabs the mug. 

“You're a vampire.”  
Roan seems pleased  
“I’m impressed, most people run screaming.”  
Professor Griffin is laughing but Murphy is still in shock.  
“Mr.Murphy here is new to our world. I was hoping you could help him out.”  
Roan raises an eyebrow.  
“He’s not a vampire. How can I possibly help him? What is he anyway?”  
“He is an Incubus.”  
Murphy says and it's Roan's turn to look stunned.  
“An incubus. Wow.”  
Murphy feels Professor Griffins place his hands on his shoulder and he tenses.  
“I need you how to teach him how to control himself during feeding times and how to control his… charm.”  
Murphy knows he’s thinking back to how he had almost got the library worker to let him in.  
Roan studies him and Murphy shifts under his gaze.

“How old are you?”  
“Fifteen.”  
“Nice. High school is rough. Here’s my number. We should meet up at least once or twice a week to go over things. We can meet more if it’s an emergency. Where do you live?”  
Murphy swallows.  
“I live near district 7.”  
District 7 is about an hour and a half away from Polis and is one of the poorer neighborhoods.  
Roan shrugs.  
“I can drive you home. So what do you say? Want me to pop you monster cherry?”  
Murphy's eyes bulge and Jake gives Roan a look.  
"I'm teasing you. See you soon. Make sure to eat and drink water, it's going to be a few tough months."  
Murphy's head is spinning and he nods.  
Roan leaves and Murphy sinks back into the chair and looks at Profesor Griffin.  
“Professor.”  
“Jake please.”  
“Jake, I have some questions.”  
He pulls out hsi notebook and Jake's smile gets bigger. 

Twice a week after class he and Roan sit down to go over things and then on Sundays he goes to the Griffin home to see Jake.  
Abby Griffin doesn't seem to happy to see him but she’s a busy doctor so she's hardly home.  
He, on the other hand, gets to know Clarke really well.  
She’s smart and creative and had a sharp tongue. She’s also curious and Jake tells him that he wants her to enjoy being a kid befor he tells her what she is.  
Murphy isn’t sure that this is a good idea the more time he spends with Clarke, but she’s not his daughter or his sister so he says nothing.  
Jake encourages the two of them to spend time together. Clarke draws while he strums idly on a guitar.  
These are some of his favorite moments.

The lessons with Roan help. He practices on taking energy from Roan without draining him.  
Roan uses the same lessons he was given as a vampire to teach him how to take enough without causing harm.  
Roan’s aunt Indra was also a big help because she taught him how to fight.  
She tells him of monster killers, of people who carry wooden stakes in their book bags and had silver knuckles coated with wolfsbane.  
It scares him but she told him that she doubts it will be a problem.  
There hasn’t been a mass monster kill in years. 

Jake starts to teach him about the history and Murphy learns that the world is a cruel place, even for him, someone who can pass as human.  
He tells him about the Salem Witch Trials and the Murder of the Silverbell pack in 1998 and about the destruction of the Williamburg coven ten years ago.  
He tells him about the creation of Sanctum, a safe haven for all beings.

* * *

Six months into their lessons, Roan brings with him a small dark-haired girl dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a black cropped hoodie with a gold nose piercing, who looks at him with interest.  
“Murphy this is Gaia.”  
He raises a hand.  
“She’s going to help us today.”  


Gaia shoves him onto the couch and straddles him.  
Before Murphy can say anything she kisses him.  
Her skin is cold which tells him that she’s a vampire and she’s strong that he can’t shake her off.  
He feels the pull and it feels wrong and the next thing he knows she’s on the ground.  


He glares at Roan and jumps to his feet.  
He feels sick and he rushes to the bathroom and throws up.  
He feels a hand run through his hair and then they give him some water.  
Roan helps him back to the couch and Gaia places a blanket over him.  
“I’m sorry, Roan didn’t tell me that you had no clue what was going on.”  
She throws a glare at him.  


Murphy looks at Roan who is looking at him.  
“Did you feel the urge?”  
Murphy nods.  
“How did it feel?”  
Murphy swallows and then there’s a knock on the door and Jake Griffin in there with Clarke and Clarke sits next to him Murphy and wraps her arms around him.  
For someone so small, she is strong and he feels this sense of relief. He closes his eyes and Jake gives Roan a look.  
“John?”  
Roan asks him again and Murphy’s eyes drift towards Clarke.  
“I’m not leaving! You aren’t okay.”  
“Sweetheart,”  
“No, dad! I’m staying.”  
She shifts through her book bag and pulls out her noise-canceling headphones and slips them on and bobs her head to some music and she moves her fingers up and down Murphy's arm.  
“It felt wrong, I felt the pull but it was wrong.”  
Roan nods.  
“Good. that’s good. Just because you have this power doesn't mean the rules don’t apply to you. Your best feeds will come from consenting partners. Of course, you can seduce your partners but most people you feed on will be drawn to you, even thoguth who may hesitate at first. If the pull feels wrong then it means they didn't consent.”  
Murphy shivers and nods.  
“Do…”  
“Some do, they don't care about what it feels like, they just want to feed.”

Gaia looks at him sadly.  
“I’m sorry.”  
He shakes his ehad.  
“No, this was soemthign i needed to learn.”

He feels better and he rests his chin on Clarke’s head and she sighs.  
He doesn't see the way Jake looks at Roan.

The next few lessons with Roan, Gaia is there and on their sixth lesson, he’s ready.  
He kisses her and he concentrates on the pull and that’s when he can sense it.  
There’s a change and he pulls away.  
Gaia leans against the wall and shakes her head and gives him a smile.  
“I think he’s got it.”  
Roan grins an nods his head.  
“I think he does.”

Murphy and Gaia practice some more and he gets better at telling when to stop. 

He ends up testing his skills out a month later.  
He gets to second base with Lauren Fitzgerlad and when he pulls away she has a dazed look on her face and all she can say is “wow.”

* * *

He’s seventeen when he sleeps with Roan.  
He no longer needs his lessons but he and the older boy still hang out. Sometimes Clarke joins them but she’s has cheerleading practice so they are at Roan’s apartment waiting for her to get out. She and Murphy have plans to go see a movie.

They are on Roan’s couch, the vampire is laying on the couch, his tongue sticking out as they battle it out on the tv screen.  
Roan groans when Murphy wins again and he tosses his controller onto the floor.  
“It’s not fair, I’ve been around for years and you still beat me.”

Murphy grin and heads to the kitchen.  
“Maybe I’m just that good.”  
“Careful Murphy sounds like a challenge.”  
He tuns to find Roan towering over him.  
Murphy’s throat is suddenly dry.  
He would have to be blind not to notice how attractive the vampire is.  
He’s got long hair that is currently held up in a bun that is dying to be messed up.  
Murphy backs up against the counter and looks up at Roan.  
Roan shakes his head and pulls away and Muprhy feels a surge of panic.  
“I’m sorry…”  
Muphy grabs his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.  
Roan hesitates and pulls away and mummers.  
“Are you sure?”  
Murphy kisses him again and Roan picks him and then they are in his room.  
Roans pins him to the bed and looks down at him. His eyes are dark and Murphy knows he should be afraid but he doesn't care.  
He’s not scared of vampires, he’s not scared of Roan.

Roan removes his shirt and Murphy runs a hand over his chest and Roan grins down at him.  
Roam kisses him again and Murphy shivers as Roan’s cold body presses against his shirt.  
He takes his nails down Roan's back and uses his legs to flip them.  
To his surprise Roan lets him and Murphy hovers over him.  
He removes his own shirt and Roan plays with the button on his jeans.  


Thier eyes meet and Roan licks his lips and he undoes the button.  
Murphy wants to get rid of the smug look on the vampire’s face.  
He leans down and flicks his tongue over Roan's nipple and the vampire hisses.  
He bites down gently and his hips buckle and Murphy groans.  
Then Murphy is looking up at Roan and Roan removes Muprhy jeans and before Muprhy can feel embarrassed Roan's jeans are also on the floor.  
Murphy licks his lips and Roan gives him a smile his fangs peeking out.  
Roan meets his eyes and he pressed a kiss to the top of Murhpy’s boxers.  
“Trust me?”

Muprhy pulls Roan up to kiss him and he pulls at Roan's bun and his hair spills out. He looks up at him and Roan pulls away.  
The vampire bites on his shoulder lightly and Muprhy feels a brief pinch of pain before Roan head down to his boxer and removed them.  
He winks at Muprhy.  
“Don't worry about being quiet.”  
Murphy opens his mouth to say something snarky but instead, a groan slips out and Roan’s mouth is on him.  
“Fuck.”  
Roan’s hands grip his hips to keep him from buclking up and Muprhy’s hand slips through Roan’s hair guiding his mouth as Roan bobs up and down.  
It’s quite a sight, Roan bobbing his head up and down, grinding on the bed.  
Roan takes him in deep and Muprhy has trouble keeping hismoans down.  
Roan hums every time he lets out a noise and Muprhy realizes that Roan likes the sounds he’s making and he lets it out.  
“Roannnnn.”  
Roan swallows him and Muprhy feels the pull.  
Murphy ends the pull after a minute and Roan lays on the bed, his hand jerking himself lazily. He has a soft dazed look on his face.  
Murphy reaches for Roan and the vampire laughs.  
“Don't worry about it.”  
Murphy shakes his head and he crawls over to Roan and repays the favor.  
Roan lets out loud hiss and Muprhy likes the sound.  
He especially likes how vocal Roan is, letting out moans and talking to him.  
Murphy feels the pull again as Roan cums and the two boys lay on the bed.  


Roan groans as he looks at the clock.  
“You are going to be late at meeting Clarke.”  
Murphy gets dressed and Roan presses a quick kiss to Murphy's lip before Murphy heads out.

* * *

Clarke is waiting for him, leaning against her car, her cheerleading skirt visible under his hoodie.  
“John!”  
She throws her arms around him and he presses a kiss to her forehead.  
Sex with Roan and now dinner and a movie with Clarke?  
This was easily one of the best days of his life.  


He drives them to the restaurant while Clarke chatters on.  
The sophomore girl is bubbly telling him all about practice and the newest gossip.  
They head to the movie and as he drives her home, she’s quiet and warning bells go off in his head..  


He can tell something is on her mind and he pulls over.  
“Clarke?”  
“Have you ever kissed someone and have them like pass out?”  
Murphy's heart starts to pound and he feels dizzy.  
Oh no.  
“This girl, Lily kissed me and I felt this weird feeling and then she was falling to the ground. Coach said Lily probably didn't eat. I didn't tell her I kissed her.”  
Clarke is fidgeting with her fingers, her cheeks are pink, and Murphy reaches for her hand.  
He can't tell if she's embarrassed about the girl passing out or nervous about the fact that she kissed a girl. “Your coach is probably right, or maybe you are just that good of a kisser.”  
He winks at her, hating that he's lying to her.  
Will she forgive him when this is all over?  
Clarke squeezes his hand.  
“Thanks, John.”  


He drives back to the Griffin home, one hand on the steering wheel, the other interlaced with Clarke's.  
Jake is waiting for him.  
Clarke presses a kiss to her father’s cheek and Murphy jerks his head to Jake Griffin's study.

The two men enter the study and Murphy blurts out.  
“It’s time. Clarke felt the pull.”  
Jake sighs and buries his head into his hands.  
“She’s so young.”  
Murphy pinches the bridge of his nose.  
“I was younger.”  
“Yes, but you used it as a defense strategy. Clarke... she’s my baby.”  
“I know.”  
Murphy leans his head against the wall.  
He doesn't want Clarke to feel the same way as he did, scared of hurting someone, he doesn't want her to have to worry about it. As a guy, he’s expected to be horny so him making out or getting girls off is expected of him. But Clarke's a girl and if she acts like he does, she will be crucified.  
He and Jake sit in the study for a while before they hear a knock on the door.  


Clake steps in and she automatically drifts to Murphy’s side and she leans against his side.  
“What's wrong?” Clarke looks up at him.  
“Sweetheart...”  
“No, dad! I’m not a little girl anymore. You have this huge secret and I'm tired of being in the dark. You and Murphy have been in cahoots since I first met him.”  
Murphy's arm goes around her and he guides her to the couch.  
Jake goes to the bookshelf and pulls out a book.

* * *

Murphy can hear Jake and Abby arguing and he pulls Clarke closer to him.  
She had been silent since she had found out. She had said nothing except asking if Murphy could sleep with her.  
Jake agreed and they curl up in Clarke’s bed.  
He knows she is awake and he laces their fingers together.  
“I have an issue with this!”  
“They are friends Abby! He’s the only one who can help her!”  
“He’s a monster.”  
“Our daughter and Murphy are the same! It’s their nature! They can't stop it!”  
"Yes, she can!"  
"I won't let you do that to my daughter!"

Her finger squeezes his gently and he turns away from the fight.  
“Am I a monster John?”  
He pressed a kiss to the fifteen-year old's shoulder.  
“No, Clarke.”  
She is quiet and eventually, she drifts to sleep.  
“If you are a monster than so am I.”  
He whispers into her hair and his eyes drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A tragedy happens and a break-up
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving a comment, or giving me a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
So I decided to kill two birds with one stone and this fic will be both for my Bellarke Bingo and for the crackling fire challenge on Tumblr ( https://crackling-fires.tumblr.com )
> 
> I will be trying to update once a week if not every other week only because I have two other long fics that I'm working on.  
I'm super excited about this.  
I also wanted to give a fair warning- succubus/incubus are sex demons. They feed on other people's sexual energies. (I have never written explicit smut and I could use some tips) Also, let me know if you think the rating should go up. I'm not too sure what is considered M or E.


End file.
